Payback
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Logan decides to pay Kurt back for the other morning... Kurt should really let sleeping dogs lie... Sequel to "The Morning After." SLASH! That means guy on guy. You no likey, you no ready. Simple as that.


Payback.

Kurt teleported straight up to his room, dropping his school bag, and turning his image inducer off. He walked over to the dresser, frowning as he saw the hastily scrawled note left on his bedside.

'_Let sleeping dogs lie..._'

Kurt stared at the four words, and shook his head. '_What did that mean...?_' Kurt knew it was from Logan, surely, but what the older jutant meant, he had no idea. The fuzzy elf decided to find Logan and ask him about it, teleporting directly to Logans room, and opening the door quietly.

Logan was lying on the bed, sleeping, his chest rising and falling softly, as Kurt approached him, cautiously. '_Let sleeping dogs lie..._'

Kurt leaned over the bed, his face inches from Logans, inhaling the scent of the Wolverines breath as he breathed out. The blue mutant tentatively reached out a hand, and ran it down the side of Logans face, lightly brushing his jaw, and reachingmout to stroke the hair out of his eyes.

Kurt gasped suddenly, as he was grabbed by the wrists, and flipped over, onto the bed, a large weight pinning him down. Wolverine moved fast, shredding Kurts clothes down the middle, and throwing them aside, growling lightly, as he roughly pinned Kurts hands above his head, securing them with a length of rope he'd put there earlier.

Kurt looked surprised, and Logan grinned at him, his pointed teeth bared. "I told ya ta let sleeping dogs lie..." Wolverine grinned some more, then shed his own clothes, prowling around the bed, with a predatory gleam in his eyes, as he surveyed the furry elf before him.

Kurt finaly found the voice to speak, his words incredulous, and slightly indignant. "Hey! That's not fair! You tricked me!"

Logan grinned, superiorly. "Yeah, and you fell for it... Which I guess makes you fair game..." Logan climbed onto the bed, and crawled up, until he and Kurt were at eye level, and then lowered his mouth to Kurts ear, and whispered quietly; "Let me show you what happens when you mess with the Wolverine..."

Kurt shuddered slightly, and moaned as Logan bit down on his ear, nibling the lobe, then moving down to graze his teeth over Kurts neck, licking and sucking his throat, his strong hands running down the Nightcrawlers sides, and chest, making the smaller mutant wither, adn moan beneath him, his thin tail whipping up to coil round Logans waist.

The Wolf-Man growled, then rested a hand at the side of Kurts head, shoving his tonuge into the furry mutants mouth, and forcing it open, so he could push his tonuge in further, silencing any sound the fur-ball might have otherwise made.

Logan pushed his thighs apart with his knee, wedging them open, as he trailed a hand down Kurts length, causing the furry mutant to buck up into him, enjoying his touch.

Wolverine smiled, and held Kurts hips in his hands, before slowly entering, and then pulling back so that he was just inside Kurts entrance. Nightcrawler wriggled beneath him, trying to get more, but Logan restrained himself, and pushed back in very slowly, and then drew back out at the same speed. He left Kurts mouth, and went back to biting his neck, leaving a trail of bruises and small bite marks along his flesh.

"Oh! Logan! Mein gott! Vill you go faster!" Kurt yelled, getting frustrated by this slow torment.

The Wolf grinned, feraly, again bared his teeth, looking down at the furry mutant pinned below him. "Nah... I'm just getin started... Besides, I'm havin' fun..." Kurt groaned, and tried to push up, into Logan, but the stronger mutant held him down, toying with him. "Y'know, reckless as I am, I can have remarkable self control..."

Kurt bucked into him, turning his head to the side, and moaning as Logan continued his slow pace, growling now, with a wanton need, but restraining himself further for the elfs torture. Wolverine grinned evily. "Go on, beg... I wanna hear it... beg..."

Nightcrawler looked up at him, yellow eyes clouded with lust, and gave up, his own desire too great to bother with an argument. "Logan... Please...?"

"Please what?"

"Please... Logan... Fuck me...! Go faster...! Bitte..."

Kurt whimpered, struggling now, and Logan growled low in his throat, and feral, his breath coming in short gasps, as he spoke to Kurt. "Well, since you asked so nicely..."

Logan pulled back again, then shoved back in, harder, and faster then before, his thrusts growing eratic, now barely contained, as his self control finally slipped, and the elf bucked, and withered beneath him, his moans falling loudly on Logans ears, permeating his brain, and making him wild, and crazy with lust.

Kurt was screaming with wild abandon, now, hardly caring who heard, as Logans body took over, desire the driving force, a deep, primal need somehow unleashed within him, threatening to overtake him.

Kurt felt Logan slambing into him, and felt his fire, his need, coursing through him, amazed that somehow he could do that... that he alone could make the Wolverine snap, and lose it, all his usual self control gone, as he growled, and snarled like a wild animal, his sharp nails raking down Kurts front, bringing a moan from the elf, and a short cry as he dug his nails into Kurts hips, holding him tihgt, sinking his teeth into the fuzz-balls neck, biting hard, and riding his for all he was worth.

There was a feral cry, and Logan let lose a loud howl, as he shuddered, and came violently, thrusting himself deep into the furry mutant beneath him, drawing Kurts own orgasm from him, the blue furry mutant crying out, in a blind pleasure, as his thick cum spurted out over himslf and Logan, shuddering while he finished, then lay still.

Logan colapsed atop him, breathing hard, as he pulled out, slowly, his senses finally returning to him. "Oh, shit!" Logan swore, then looked down, wiping his hand between Kurts legs, giving a sigh of relief when no blood came out. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry..."

Kurt shushed him, then curled his legs round Wolverines waist, and replied; "Don't be. I enjoyed it..." A mischivious smile stole across his face, his small fangs bared, in imitation of Logans own, before moving his hands, pulling lightly at the ropes that held him. "So... Are you going to let me down?" He grinned.

Wolverine smiled, and nipped his ear. "Maybe..." He reached up, and let his claws slide out, slicing gently through the rope, careful not to cut the flesh. Kurt sighed, and moaned softly, closing his eyes, and putting his arms around Logans neck.

Logan bent down to inspect the wounds on Kurts neck, gazing at him, concerned. "Do these hurt?"

Kurt nodded. "A little... But not badly." He grined, tireedly. "I'll live."

Logan stroked his fur, softly, and Kurt purred quietly, his legs and tail still wrapped around Logans waist, his arms lazily encircling his neck. Logan poked Kurt lightly to wake him up, and the furry mutant groaned, and shifted slightly under him. "Hey, c'mon kid, we gotta get up..."

"Hmph... Stop calling me kid!"

"Mmm, yeah, alright, but we still gotta get up... Fuzzy."

Kurt grinned, lazily, nad hit Logan in the shoulder, before sitting up, and looking around the room, his eyes finaly resting on logan. "You destroyed my clothes..." He grinned impishly.

Logan growled quietly, and strode over to the wordrobe, producing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, and handing them to Kurt. "Here, they're probably too big, but they'll have to do."

Kurt nodded, and pulled them on, laughin as he looked at himself in the mirror, noting just how much too big Logans clothes were. "I look like a homeless person!"

Logan chuckled and ruffled his hair. "What? You sayin' I look homeless?"

"Yep."

Logan growled, and messed up his hair again. "C'mon you, we gotta get down before someone fuigers we're missin'!"

Kurt opened the door to Logans room, and cautiously peeked outside, Logan close behind him. They both gasped, as a large crowd had gathered outside the door, and was now staring at them, eyes wide, and mouths agape.

Logan pushed past him, and stepped out of the room, and closed the door, glaring round at everyone gatherd in the hall. "What? You people never heard'a PMS?" Logan growled, before stalking off, down the stairs.

Kurt looked sheepishly at everyone, then said; "He's having a bad day..." before 'poting down to the main room of the mansion, where Logan was already trying very hard to ignore him. Kurt was trying not to laugh.

Jean was the first one down, and she walked over to Kurt, pushing his hair aside, and running a finger across the marks on his neck. "Having a bad day indeed... What were you doing in there...?"

Kurt smiled, and moved his hair back. "Vy don't you go ask Logan...?" Jean frowned, then turned to Logan, who started, and looked around wildly, running a hand through his hair in agitation. "Well, I, ah... Well..." Logan glared at Kurt, then let his claws slip out. "Elf!"

Kurt grinned madly, then ran off, bounding across the furniture, and into the kitchen, presumably for a snack. Logan glanced around ,as Scott and Hank now entered the room, and his eyes came to rest o n Jean, hard, and challenging.

"Go on... Read it..."

Jean was silent for a minute, then her hand rose up to the corner of her mouth. "Oh!" Logan smirked, and then walked out, following Kurt to the kitchen, in time to catch the elf stuffing down a massive sandwhich, leaving behind a shocked Jean, and a curious Scott and Hank.

Jean glanced at the two bewilderedly. "just... Don't ask..." She said, smiling sheepishl;y, as she left the room. Scott and Hank stared at each other, looks of stunned understanding suddenly crossing their faces, as they realised what she was saying.

Scott recovered his voice first. "Logan, and... Kurt?" He asked, in disbeliefe. Hank just shook his head, and chuckled slightly.

"Well, who would've known..."

Fins! lol.

I really just couldn't leave this one alone! lol. And I will probly end up writing like, another few sequels to it some day when I can actually be bothered! lol. I love this pairing... I don't know why, really, but I do! lol.


End file.
